BloodClan/Roleplay
BloodClan Roleplay Brokenscar entered camp with his tail high, he smirked at the cats around him and turned to look at the night sky. "Your time is up MoonClan." He sneered at the moon, his claws unsheathing as he glared at the moon. "You'll regret what you've done.." Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:54, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Crow, looking at Brokenscar satisfied, yowled agreement. His claws were itching to shed blood, MoonClan blood. He lashed his tail, joining in with the chorus of the other BloodClan cats. Ripple.of.mc 06:20, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Raven padded through the BloodClan Camp, whisking some blood off of his whiskers. He stretched, his claws digging into the dirt. Flamestar 22 01:32, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Brokenscar glanced at his cats, "Ah!" He turned to the struggling MoonClan cat. "This cat will die tonight, painfully and slowly." He hissed, leaping off the rock. "Crow!" He barked at the warrior, flicking his tail. "Your my new deputy, come share the blood." He growled, grabbing the cats scruff and flinging the tom on the ground. "Painfully and slowly." He smirked at the MoonClan tom. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:35, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Amber casually returned to camp with a cat hanging in her jaws, as she usually did. She had an odd smirk on her maw, a cruel purr rumbling in her pale throat as she let the body fall to the ground, racing over to the ground with a bloodied chest, her eyes shining with interest.Silverstar 04:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Brokenscar smiles at the dead body, kicking it away. "Great work, Amber." He glanced at Crow, "Hm... Amber is actually my deputy!" He yowled across the clearing, a smirk appearing. "Torture her." He ordered, flicking a tail. "As for you Crow, You should kill more cats!" He spat. Duskfeather77 (talk) 04:18, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Amber lay her ears back, cocking her head slightly. "Eh? Well then, I accept, and they can try, I'm the best assassin 'round!" She declared as she stepped forward boldly, lashing her tail in challenge, daring any cat to try a hand at fighting her.Silverstar 04:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormfur, the MoonClan cat hissed in fury. She struggled as she tried to escape the cats grasp. She lifted her muzzle, pain searing her paw as they had broken it. "MoonClan will destroy you!" She gasps, her tail twitching. Duskfeather77 (talk) 04:23, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her whiskers in amusement, flexing her sharp claws as she glared down the MoonClan she-cat. "The only cats that will be 'destroying' things is us." Amber replied with a smirk, her chest puffed out in pride.Silverstar 04:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormfur wriggled from the other cats grasps and with a mighty leap, jumped onto Amber. She hissed and spat, her claw slicing Ambers cheek, her tail lashing in pursuit. "I'll show you bow to destroy!" She roared. Duskfeather77 (talk) 04:31, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Crow stared in disbelief at Brokenscar's words. A sudden despise spread in his eyes for Amber. Snaring his claws onto the ground, he curled his lip. I'll prove you wrong, Brokenscar. He vowed silently, his fur brsitling. With determination, he leaped at Stormfur. Crow was enraged as he slit his claws down Stormfur's shoulder. Smacking the tom hard on his head, he kicked out on Stormfur's flank. Snagging his claws onto his shoulder blades, he sunk his fangs deeply into Stormfur's nape. Thrashing wildly, he ripped a long wound into the tom's spine. Blood welled from the scarlet wounds as Crow huffed. Ripple.of.mc 01:51, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Brokenscar looked at Crow, a smirk spreading. "Thats the Crow, I know." He hissed, his tail swiping at Amber. "You will be my helper, Crow has proven his worth." He grinned at Crow, anger rising in his throat. "MoonClan will pay!" He vowed, his claws raking into the soil. "Crow, Amber, Whip, Go patrol the borders. Now." He barked, his ears flattening angrily. Duskfeather77 (talk) 01:58, February 12, 2015 (UTC Amber raised her muzzle, kicking the body of her other victim away. "Whip! We're patrolling borders, we need you here to set out. I want those borders refreshed and defended with all our might!" The she-cat called out, her victims' blood hardening on her fur. She left the two bodies of her victims, currently having a new task from her "master".Silverstar 03:04, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Whip grinned, up to kill MoonClan cats. "Alright." He meowed, joining the patrol. "Yes Brokenscar." He growled, unsheathing his claws. Blood will spill.... Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:08, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Amber turned to the leader, already referring to him as "master". "Master, shall we attack any patrols that near us?" Amber flexed her claws with a look of evil glee.Silverstar 03:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Brokenscar smirked, "Of course!" He growled, showing Amber his scars. "Kill any cat." Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:21, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Amber snickered, her tail lashing with energy. "It'll be my pleasure!"Silverstar 03:23, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Crow narrowed his eyes at Amber. He grit his teeth as he let out a grouchy snort, he leaned in, his fur spiking out. "You don't make orders here." Crow sneered, his fangs bared. He flicked his nicked ear, agitated. Turning around to Brokenscar, he heaved a deep breath, his ribs jutting out of his chest. "Brokenscar," He roused. " It's best if we attack MoonClan during daytime, when the flea-brains are asleep in their nests." The jet-black tom whisked his tail, grinning at his leader. "I'd like to spread their guts on the ground." He snickered. Ripple.of.mc 23:25, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Amber gave Crow a cruel, prickly smirk. "Well, neither do you." She retorted in a growl so sharp, the deputy flinched. The helper stood tall beside her leader, giving him a sharp nod. "Sir, would you like to join in the attack? I believe first kill should be reserved for you, master."Silverstar 01:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Brokenscar thought of ways to attack, He frowned at Crow. "Your right Crow, But Nightime is BloodClan's time." He reasons easily, smirking at Amber. "Yes, I'll join. But, why don't we capture a MoonClan cat? Torture it." He flexes his bloodied claws in pleasure. "We will target weak ones, then we will work on the strong flea-brained cats." He hissed in delight, a faint chuckle escaping his mouth. "It's almost sun-down. Get ready!" He barked, turning around to sharpen his claws on a rock. Duskfeather77 (talk) 02:51, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Crow shook his head, his nicked ear pricked forward. "No. Picking off MoonClan cats will only allow the rest of the cats to prepare. We need to attack now," The black tom chided, casting a heavy glance towards Amber. Ripple.of.mc 03:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber let out a warning growl, her tail lashing. "Do you oppose your leader? Do you think you could lead better?!" The Helper barred her fangs, fur rising.Silverstar 03:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Brokenscar gave Amber an approving glance. "We will attack at sun-down!" He growled sharply, flicking his tail. "I want you to sneak up on them, silently and steathy." He ordered, glancing at the sunset. "Eat, we need to have energy to slice their flea-brain pelts!" Brokenscar smiled, "Or Amber can learn their secrets! Just be attractive and lure a tom. Then, when we attack, you can go out and hunt while we attack so they don't suspect you." (On the chat) Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber paused. How could she accomplish such a task in a few days? Then again, toms tried to flirt with her often, and she would do anything for her master. "...If that is what you wish, I will do so. Who would you like me to attract, master"Silverstar 03:32, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Brokenscar held up his tail, "I will give you three days. Be ready." He growled, nodding at Crow. "Just find a tom that would be easy to trick." He turned to Crow. "Do your usual patrols. We attack on the third day, sun-down." He spun around and stared at Amber. "Better get that BloodClan scent off of you." Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:36, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber nodded, making her way out of camp. "If unsuccessful, I may take a kit or apprentice as hostage." With that, Amber bounded off for her mission.Silverstar 03:39, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Crow glared at Amber, his black fur rose against his prickling skin. The lengthy tom bounded over to Brokenscar, unsheathing his claws as he lashed his bushy tail. The black-furred tom sat down, his green eyes narrowing into slits. This is all a waste of time... ''He heaved a sigh, kneading his thick claws into the frosted ground. Ripple.of.mc 23:06, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber returned from her three day stay, her pelt unusually sleek and well-groomed, bringing out her shape and beauty. She had to make herself look like this to blend in with the stupid, petty Moonclan. "Master," the Helper called to her leader with a smirk. "I have the secrets!"'Silverstar' 00:40, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Chervil poked his head out of his den, his ears pricked. ''Secrets? Oh, right. The young cat almost called out a 'welcome back' to Amber, but stopped himself. Instead he sat at the entrance of his den and watched quietly and curiously. let's go back to the past 00:49, March 20, 2015 (UTC) The helper twitched her ear, wondering if Shadestorm, the tom she whooed over, would freak since she disappeared. Amber did enjoy feeling pretty, but she was a cold-blooded killer to boot.Silverstar 00:53, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Suddenly, Showtime bounded up to Amber, his tail waving. "Heya, Amber!" he greeted. "Welcome back from that thing you were doing." let's go back to the past 01:01, March 20, 2015 (UTC) "Um, hi." Amber responded with a flick of her tail. The helper was growing excited for the battle, since she loved fighting and couldn't wait to surprise Moonclan...All of their terrible weaknesses would be realized.Silverstar 01:07, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Brokenscar snarled a greeting, more interested in the secrets. "Tell me, did you kill any warrior?" The tom questioned, his fur bristling. "Prepare for battle Crow," the tom ordered over his shoulder before resting his gaze on Amber. Duskfeather77 04:01, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber let out a cruel chuckle. "Oh yes, of course I did. We need to attack them at Dusk, and they plan on jumping from trees. They really do like hopping around, like a bunch of dopey rabbits. They aren't the best swimmers, but are good at running. Break their legs and they're done for." The Helper continued on, spilling all of the secrets of MoonClan.Silverstar 01:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Brokenscar smirked at his helper, "You will be a fine leader," the tom chuckled. "As for you!" He shifted his gaze at a brown tom. "I said move out!" The BloodClan leader shoved the cat roughly into the dirt. "Dusk is coming!" He turned around at his war cats. "Aim for their legs! Always use claws! Rip their pelts to shreds!" He yowled, his tail lashing. Duskfeather77 03:22, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Amber nodded, standing proudly beside her leader. "Thank you, sir. Anything you need me to do now, master?"Silverstar 01:11, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Cat Clans